Calasmos
|-|Sealed= |-|True Form= |-|With Dark Aura= Summary Note: This profile contains spoilers for Dragon Quest XI. Please do not continue if you haven't beaten Act 2 of Dragon Quest XI. Calasmos is the optional final boss and the true antagonist of Dragon Quest XI. The ancient evil that once attempted to cover the world in darkness. The Dark One fought against the original Luminary, Erdwin, and his allies and was defeated. Unfortunately, just as Erdwin was about to deliver the final blow, he was betrayed and killed by his partner, the mage Morcant, who proceeded to take Calasmos's power and become the demon sorcerer Mordegon. Without the Luminary the Dark One could not be destroyed; so, as per Elder Eegoltap's suggestion, Serenica and The Watchers sealed its body and sent it to the heavens. His prison, which resembled a glowing orb observable from land in all Erdrea, later became known as Erdwin's Lantern. ~Dragon Quest Wiki Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 2-C | 2-C Name: Calasmos, The Dark One, Nizelfa Origin: Dragon Quest Gender: Male Age: Existed since the beginning of time Classification: Extraterrestrial being from the beginning of time Powers and Abilities: Intangibility and Invisibility when Sealed (Tockles are unnable to be seen or perceived by humans, save The Luminary | Explosion and Wind-Based Magic, Can summon avatars similar to his sealed form, Sleep Inducement, Darkness, Fire and Ice-Based Breath Attacks, Hallucination, Befuddlement, Curse, Paralysis, or Poison inducement, or Magic Resistance weakening with Murky Mist, Time Stop, Power Negation with Disruptive Wave, Can self heal through meditating, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Possible Void Manipulation, Large Size (Type 1), Immortality (Type 4 and 6) | Everything prior plus Invulnerability through an Aura-Based Forcefield Attack Potency: Unknown (Was sealed as a Tockle) | Low Multiverse level (A fundamental dark force who defeated Yggdragon, the creator of the universe. Fought The Luminary. Likely reborn into Zoma. Said to be one side of the same coin and of the same divine energy the End of Time which claims to be able to destroy all the past, present, and future, can shatter space-time with his arms, and burn the farbic of all of space and time with its Final Flame) | Low Multiverse level (Even more powerful than when unshielded) Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic (Scales to The Luminary) | Massively Hypersonic (Even faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Low Multiversal Durability: Unknown | Low Multiverse level (Can take hits from the luminary | Low Multiverse level (Much harder to kill) Stamina: High Range: Several dozens of meters | Unknown, at least Universal within Erdwin's Lantern Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Very high, is the embodiment of evil existing since the beginning of time Standard Tactics: Calasmos will start with his dark aura around him, making him effectively unstoppable until negated through a holy relic such as the Super Sword of Light. Doing so will cause him to actually fight. Weaknesses: As a Tockle, cannot really interact properly or fight | Weak to light-based sources such as the Super Sword of Kings Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kaboomle:' Blasts all of his foes with a massive explosion, dealing heavy non-elemental damage. *'Kaswooshle:' Blows his foes away with a ferocious whirlwind, dealing heavy wind-elemental damage. *'Deceleratle:' Lowers the speed of his enemies. *'Scorch:' A powerful breath attack that spews forth blazing fire on all enemies. *Takes to the skies and unleashes a violent volley. *Turns his eyes towards the skies to summon Darklings. *'Lullab-Eye:' The eyes of Calasmos gleam eerily, rendering those who look at it fall into a deep sleep. *'C-c-cold Breath:' Calasmos emits a f-f-frightfully cold breath attack that hits all opponents for a massive portion of damage. *Unleashes a murky mist (Confuses, dazzles, curses, envenomates, paralyzes, or lowers spell durability for all targets) *Disruptive Wave: Calasmos dispels all status enhancements, enchantments, and positive bonuses on his foes. *Spews pitch black flames *Freezes time *Prepares to regenerate his arms should they be destroyed *'Meditation:' Calasmos meditates for a short time to rapidly heal his injuries. Key: Sealed | True Form | With Dark Aura Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Dragon Quest Category:Aliens Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Wind Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Ice Users Category:Illusion users Category:Mind Users Category:Curse Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Healing Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Final Bosses Category:Gods Category:Monsters Category:Square Enix Category:Video Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Healers